The story of Etherious Natsu Dragneel
by AbyssFromHell
Summary: Yury Dreyar, Son of Laxus and Mirajane, when he was born he had put Fairy Tail in a war and Suddenly Acnologia appears and Natsu fights him to his last breath after sealing him and telling something he dies. But 17 years later he returns not as a friend, not as a family but as an enemy.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

What if there is another form of dragon slayer known as Demon Dragon Slayer and there is a child with that magic. Laxus' and Mirajane's son Yury Makarov Dreyar, when he was born he had tremendous amount of magic energy and the war between Legal Guilds, Magic Council and Dark guilds excluding Balam alliance was sure to be there. Takes place when Acnologia appears after Zeref called the Dragon King.

And I know that Yury is Makarov's Father's name but I like that name lot so yeah, I am going with it.

"What is Acnologia doing here?" Asked a very terrified Mirajane with her baby in her hands.

"I don't know but we must defeat him." Said Natsu with Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue and Cobra beside him.

'Natsu awaken your True Power, Dragon Force. Son of Igneel can defeat Acnologia.' Something talked to Natsu in telepathy as he started feeling a bit dizzy and he suddenly realized that it was Igneel.

"IGNEEL!" Shouted Natsu as he was trying stand up but his body wasn't letting him.

'Wendy break the seal on Natsu.' the voice suddenly shocked the little girl as she realized the voice was of Grandeeney.

"Yes, Grandeeney." Said Wendy and started using her magic on Natsu's scarf.

"What is happening and what are you guys doing?" Asked Mirajane.

"Our foster parents are telling us to do it." Said Gajeel.

In 2 minutes all the seals on Natsu was destroyed and he went into Dragon Force.

"This... This is Dragon Force and stronger than ever." Said Erza she had seen this 2 times.

Suddenly 2 wings came out of his back. "He is becoming like Acnologia!" Screamed a very terrified Gajeel.

"I don't know if I would make it after this battle or even destroy this thing but promise me if I lose to him, you guys are going to kill for me?" Asked Natsu with a smile which no one has ever seen.

"What.. what are you saying Natsu?" Asked Wendy, she got what he meant but wanted to be sure.

"I don't know if I would make it after this battle." Said Natsu and started flying towards Acnologia. "But If I do, I am going to kick that stripper's ass and of course gildarts'." Added Natsu, the mega battle was about to begin between Fire Dragon King Slayer and The Dragon King.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**" brings both of his arms down with flames smacking the dragon on the face. Not letting him fight back, Natsu was already on his next attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fangs**" swiping a fire dragon claw at Acnologia only for him to hit the dragon's stmoach. Natsu was about to keep attacking but felt a big force hit him at the side of the head forcing him to crash onto the ground. Natsu coughed blood with blood dripping down his right eye making him close it only for his left eye to visible to see.

When Natsu flew above Acnologia he stopped flapping his wings and dived toward the Dragon. But Acnologia had his claw ready and was about to punch Natsu, but he dodged that attack and nwo was running as fast as he can only leaving a trail of flames along the Dragon arm only to arrive face to face with the Dragon.

"**Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon**." Natsu Yelled for him to create fiery of flames punches towards Acnologia. Not giving any rest after the punches, "**Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Lotus Exploding Flame." **Swiping his arms around in a circular fashion flames cover Acnologia's entire body. But before Natsu can smirk he got a claw dig in his chest, but he used his flames to stop it from bleeding.

"He got Acnologia's claw dugged in him but he still is figthing, is this the true power of a Dragon Slayer?" Asked Laxus in awe (Not like him right?)

"Dragon Force is the ultimate form a dragon slayer can achieve but Natsu was able to take it even a step further."

"Bastard." Said Natsu as he closed his eye's and remembered Igneel and suddenly flames surrounded his body and when the flames vanished everyone could see a Dragon (He looked just like Igneel except he was a bit smaller)

Natsu let out a roar before he started flying towards Acnologia in full speed and he head-butted him and sent the Dragon King towards the space and Natsu was there but in his human form and barely alive. Everyone rushed towards him and first to reach there were Wendy and Gajeel.

After slapping him a couple of times he coughed more blood and his right eye opened.

"Did I kill him?" Asked Natsu weakly.

"We aren't sure but you at least got rid of him for a while." Replied Wendy with a smile as she was about to use her healing magic on him but he stopped her and said that he wants to sleep for a bit.

"No.. Acnologia is still alive but sealed." Said Cobra due to his Super Enhanced hearing.

"I am sure when he is unsealed Natsu and Yury can kill him again." Said Mirajane.

**Time Skip 3 Week**.

It has been 3 weeks and Natsu hasn't woken up for once in these weeks.

Suddenly he opened his eye's and saw wooden roof above him. "I must be in guild infirmary." thought Natsu.

"HEY GUYS NATSU'S AWAKE" Shouted a very pumped up Happy.

The whole guild including Sting, Rogue came in.

"How are you my boy?" Asked Makarov.

"I don't know, I think I am not worthy enough to be called Igneel's Son." Said Natsu with tears in his eyes.

"Why do you say that Natsu? You killed the Dragon King." Questioned Makarov.

"Gramps, don't lie to me, I heard you people." Said Natsu with more tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hey gramps where is Yury?" Asked Natsu as he searched but couldn't find the new born baby.

"He is with Mirajane and Laxus, why'd you ask?" Asked Makarov with one of his eyebrow's raised.

"I want to meet them." Said Natsu and walked out of the room and walked towards the room in which Mirajane, Laxus and Yury were.

**Outside the room where Laxus and Mirajane were.**

They heard a knock. "Can I enter?" Asked Natsu. Laxus went to the door and opened it and allowed Natsu to enter.

"Guy's I want to talk you about something important." Said Natsu with seriousness in his eye's.

"Remember the claw Acnologia dug into my chest?" Asked Natsu and they just nodded. "It is killing me from inside and I don't have much time left so here is most of my magic, give it to Yury and train him to kill Acnologia and Me." Said Natsu while putting his arm near Yury and giving him all of his Magic Power.

Yury took all the magic he was given, which made 3 adults smile.

"Natsu what did you mean kill Acnologia and you?" Asked Laxus.

"We should take you to Wendy, maybe she can destroy the Chaos magic from your body." Added Mirajane.

"No.. and what I meant by killing me and Acnologia is that Fairy Tail will suffer another war soon and it won't be like any war or battle we fought. It will be against Zeref, Acnologia, his son and his demon." Said Natsu with a couple of tears in his eye's. "That's why I want Yury to kill me when the time comes as I am going to be your biggest enemy which even Acnologia fears. "And his son's name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, bye-bye times almost up." Said Natsu as left the room to say his goodbyes.

**In the Main area of Guild Hall.**

"Guys, I am very thankful for everything you guys did for me, you were my family after Igneel disappeared, you guys gave me my home and became my family." Said Natsu which shocked everyone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Makarov worriedly.

"Ask Mirjane and Laxus." As Natsu said those words he fell down and before he died he had a tear coming out of his eye and he whispered 'I will miss you all'.

"NATSU!" Shouted everyone. They all ran towards him and all of them had tears in their eyes.

"Wake up Natsu my boy." Said Makarov trying to wake the dragon slayer.

"He is dead.." Said Erza as she checked his pulse but there weren't any.

"But how did he die?" Asked Makarov.

"I can answer that." Said Laxus with Mirajane behind him carrying Yury in her hands.

In next 20 minutes he explained everything Natsu told them.

"So you are saying that Natsu is our enemy from now on?" Asked Lucy.

"Well I am not sure." Said Mirajane with tears in her eyes.

"Master, I would like to add Nastu's name in Yury's name if you don't mind." Said Mirajane. Master Makarov just nodded.

**Time Skip 17 Years**

It has been 17 Years since Natsu's death and almost everyone now acted okay but Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and Gray were quite Sad. 1 Year after Natsu's death, Makarov passed away and Laxus was the 7th Fairy Tail Guild Master. Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Cana and Juvia had grown tremendously stronger and all became S-Class Wizards.

"Mom?" Asked Yury.

"Yes, Natsu?" Replied Mirajane, everyone called the demon dragon slayer Natsu but during formal times he was called Yury.

"Why is uncle Gray so sad and why isn't dad here?" The 17 year-old asked.

"Well its about time you learn the truth Natsu. You see 17 years ago when you were born, there was a war to take and Fairy Tail defeated everyone they could but one of the strongest enemy Acnologia appeared. The thing is that Natsu isn't your name but the one who died saving you and everyone from the Dragon and for his honor we call you Natsu. Uncle Gray and Dad are still sad as they were one of the best friends of Uncle Natsu." Explained Mirajane.

"You weren't Uncle Natsu's Friend mom?" Asked the demon dragon slayer.

"Well when we were young I used to tease him lot but when we all turned adults, Uncle Natsu and I became very good friends actually. But to make the guild happy I am always happy." Said Mirajane with a Smile.

**At Fairy Tail Guild Hall**.

Everyone were laughing, chatting and drinking, suddenly the gates opened revealing 3 people, from their looks they looked like Humans but they were demons.

"What is your business here?" Asked Laxus.

"Ah, well you see our guild's master was a friend of Fairy Tail and wanted to give you this." Said the mysterious person while handing him a letter.

"And who are you people and what guild you are from?" Asked Laxus while examining the letter.

"I am Mard Geer, the king of Hades. On my right is Jackal and on my left is Tempesta and we are From Tartarus." Said the man who is known as Mard Geer and the 3 of them vanished.

"Tartarus? isn't this the guild which Natsu told about before he died?" Asked Mirajane, Laxus only nodded.

Hey Guy's How you all doing and this is my New Story based on Natsu Being E.N.D. theory and I had to use one of my most hated pairings but... oh well and now about my other Story "A Different Fairy Tail" I've been working on its chapter 2 and while I was going through ValinNight's favorite fanfiction's an idea suddenly popped up in my mind which I couldn't resist myself from writing. So yeah.  
>R&amp;R<p>

- Abyss


	2. Family Reunions

The Story Of Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

Chapter 2 - A Friend or Foe?

What if there is another form of dragon slayer known as Demon Dragon Slayer and there is a child with that magic. Laxus' and Mirajane's son Yury Makarov Dreyar, when he was born he had tremendous amount of magic energy and the war between Legal Guilds, Magic Council and Dark guilds excluding Balam alliance was sure to be there. Takes place when Acnologia appears after Zeref called the Dragon King.

"Shall we read this?" Gray asked.

Everyone just nodded their heads, as Laxus started opening the letter.

"Dear Fairy Tail, hope you people remember me. If you don't then let me introduce myself. I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the guild master of Tartarus and Son of Zeref. I hope all of you are ready to face Tartarus, Acnologia, me and my trump card my son. The time is coming near and hope you all are ready because I am not going to show any mercy on you people." Laxus read everything aloud so everyone could here that includes Yury. Some had tears in their eyes, some were shocked that Natsu had a son.

"There is something else in the letter." Laxus announced while taking out a photo of Natsu, Ultear and a 17 year kid. Laxus turned the picture, there was written "Natsu Dragneel, Ultear Dragneel and Haru Dragneel."

"Wait.. I thought Ultear died when she used last ages!" Gray Screamed while sweating and stripping like always.

"But father brought her back to life." Natsu said to himself.

"Master, we did as you told us to do. Is there anything else we must do?" Mard Geer asked with Jackal and Tempesta behind him, all of them 3 were bowing to E.N.D.

"Hmmm... Nothing for you Mard Geer but Jackal go and get Kyouka and Sayla for me." Natsu ordered as Mard Geer left the room and went to his throne room and Jackal went to get the 2 female demons. Tempesta stayed there bowing to E.N.D.

"Tempesta, tell Haru that I want him to come here." Natsu ordered as the demon left.

After a while, Natsu could hear footsteps and his room's door opened to reveal 3 people.

"Kyouka and Sayla, I want you to go and capture Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet." Natsu ordered and he threw 2 pictures of their target towards both of the demons. After looking at the picture, they both left.

"Haru, how are you doing?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"I am good Dad." Haru replied, with a smile like his Father. "So, why did you call me?"

"Well... the war is coming near and I want you to be ready.. so I want you to release that." Natsu said, when he referred to "that", Haru had a grin on his face.

"You are dismissed." Natsu Ordered.

**1 Week Later.**

Kyouka and Sayla just returned after capturing Erza And Mirajane. Both of them were locked in a cell.

Natsu, thought of meeting them and he went into their cell.

**Inside The Cell**

Mirajane and Erza were tied with magical shackles which didn't allow them to use magic. Both of them were waiting for what was going to happen to them.

"Well.. it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Natsu said. Both of the girls realized who it was and were quite excited to meet their ex-nakama after 17 years.

"Natsu.. what is the meaning of this?" Erza asked in her strict voice.

"Well.. I wanted to lure out Laxus and other core members of Fairy Tail here and I want you to meet someone." Natsu said, as he finished another guy came into the room.

"Haru.." Mirajane whispered. He looked like Natsu but his hair color was dark purple.

"Aunt Mirjane and aunt Erza." Haru said. "I've heard a lot of things about you and I wanted to meet you. It's my honor to meet you." Haru added and bowed like a gentleman.

"You know Natsu, you could've just returned to Fairy Tail after you were reborn." Mirajane said with a tear in her eye. "Everyone misses you there." The demonic mage added.

"Wish I could but my destiny wants me to choose another path and so do I." Natsu answered and left the cell, Mirajane and Erza could see a tear fell off his eye as he was leaving, he truly missed them but he won't come back.

"So my dearest aunt's would you like something?" Haru offered.

"You are so like your Dad, always helping others." Erza said with a smile.

"So Haru, how old are you now?" Mirajane asked.

"17." Haru replied.

"I have heard lot of amazing news about Yury Dreyar but I don't get why you added dad's name. Is my father that special to you?" Haru questioned.

"He was the one who sealed Acnologia and protected everyone. He always was one of our dearest and we all grew together, so he is like a little brother to us." Mirajane replied, Haru just nodded at his aunt's words.

"So what kind of Magic Yury uses?" Haru asked.

"He uses Demon Dragon Slayer Magic, his element is Lightning and Fire." Mirajane answered.

"I thought Uncle Laxus could only use Lightning element?" Haru questioned.

"Before your father died, he gave all his magic power to Yury because he knew that this would come." Mirajane answered.

"What about you?" Erza asked.

"Well I am like Dad, we both can use Magic and Curse. Oh, if you don't know what Curse is let me explain. It is what demons use instead of magic." Haru explained. "Well.. my magic is Darkness Demon Slayer Magic and my curse is something which could even put shivers down the Wizard Saints and sorry since it is a hereditary curse, I don't know much about it, so I can't explain it." Haru added in the explanation.

"Well, you guys are here for hours, so would like to go and eat something?" Haru offered.

'This will be our chance to escape' Mirajane and Erza thought that at the same time.

"Sure." Mirajane said, Erza nodded.

He went closer to both of them and whispered "Don't you think of running away or using magic because you both of seals on you and it might kill you and I don't want my dearest Aunt's to die."

"You are a very smart kid." Erza said as the shackles were removed, she patted Haru on his back.

"Don't you think everyone would be worried about both of us at Fairy Tail?" Mirajane asked.

"Don't worry after we are done eating, maybe I could ask Dad to allow me to contact them, sounds good?" Haru asked.

"You are so smart Haru. I wish your father would have been this smart when he was about your age." Erza said with a sigh.

"Shall we?" Haru asked as he opened the cell door.

**Near Haru's Room**

"Lord Haru, what is the meaning of this?" A demon asked.

"I don't see a reason why I should explain this to you Sayla." Haru simply replied. Both MIrajane and Erza thought the same thing 'cold'.

"But they are our prisoners and we can't trust them." Kyouka exclaimed.

"They might be our prisoners but they are my Aunt's first." Haru said with a smile and after hearing that Mirajane and Erza just smiled.

"We shall not allow this." Sayla said as she and Kyouka started to attack Mirajane and Erza.

"You shall not touch them." Haru simply said as he went near his aunt's and punched Sayla and Kyouka at the same time.

"**Darkness Demon's Ray.**" Haru shouted as 2 black ray's came out of his both hands and hit Kyouka and Sayla which instantly knocked out the demons.

"Wow, you are strong Haru." Erza said.

"From what I've heard, you both are stronger than me." Haru simply added. "Well I am hungry and you both must be as well, shall we eat than?" Haru said as both of them nodded.

Their lunch was good as Mirajane and Erza told Haru about their past.

"Hey Haru, does Natsu still use Fire Dragon Slayer magic?" Erza asked.

"Fire Dragon Slayer magic.. no he doesn't use that. He uses magic which can bring people's worst nightmare out and let them relive it. And he uses another magic and 2 curses. He also has resistance against Fire and Lightning." Haru explained.

"Amazing." Erza said as it was the only word she could mutter out.

"Well... can you both wait here till I get permissions from Father?" Haru Asked with a smile, they both just nodded.

"Erza, don't you think Haru is a very good boy?" Mirajane asked. Erza just nodded.

"Hello Erza and Mirajane." An unknown voice called out.

"U-ultear... we thought that-" Erza was cut off by Ultear.

"I died? Yes I did but Natsu brought me back to life." Answered Ultear.

"Well, I must take my leave, I have some demons waiting to be punished." Ultear said as she left.

"Hey guys, great news, Dad allowed me to let you guy's talk to Fairy Tail." Haru said as he entered the room with a Lacrima in his hand.

"There we go." Haru said as he adjusted the communication lacrima.

"Mirajane and Erza, where are you guys?" Asked everyone at unison.

"Don't worry guys, we are fine. We are having a small family reunion with our Nephew." Mirajane said as Erza nodded at her words.

"With your whom?" Laxus questioned.

"Haru, come out." Mirajane said as their nephew came into the screen.

"This is Haru." Erza said.

"Hello... guy's." Haru managed to say.

"What happened to you Haru?" Mirajane asked.

"Nothing, I've never talked to so many people at once and I barely know anyone. Usually I just do missions which Dad give me and sometimes I fight with Mard Geer." Haru said.

Everyone bolted up when they heard the name "Mard Geer".

"That means you are Natsu's Son." Laxus Said.

"Bingo." Haru replied.

"Are you both alright? why are you so happy when you are in the enemy base?" Asked Gray.

"Well.. Haru is so much like Natsu and he reminds us of him so much.. that's why we are happy. We got to meet our nephew after so many years." Mirajne said.

Mirajane and Erza saw Haru was quite clueless.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Mirajane said as she introduced Haru to everyone.

"Well... Haru I'm glad that you got to know your Aunt's very well." Someone Said as everyone could hear him.

"Dad" Haru said with a smile. As everyone were able to see Natsu, on the screen.

"Natsu, what is the meaning of this?" Laxus asked.

"What? my son wanted to meet his 2 dearest aunt's and I am never going to make my son sad." Natsu said, everyone thought that he had matured.

"Sorry, Mirajane and Erza I didn't knew that Kyouka and Sayla would be so like this to you, they both are very brutal towards humans and you see.. I just wanted you two here. I apologize on their behalf." Natsu said as he apologized because of Kyouka and Sayla's rudeness.

"It's alright." Mirajane said as she tried to comfort Natsu.

"So you got Mirajane and Erza kidnapped because Haru wanted to meet them? Why didn't you allow him to come here than?" Lucy asked.

"Because he is way too naive." Natsu replied coldly. Which got Haru a bit angered as his dad still thinks that he is naive.

**Night Time.**

"Well that was a fun talk." Mirajane said.

"So would you guy's stay here or you are going to leave for Magnolia?" Haru asked sadly.

"Sorry Haru, but we have our duties and Mirajane has to take care of Yury." Erza said sadly.

"Wait.. You guys are going to leave now?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah we must leave right now." Mirajane said.

"Well.. I am not letting two ladies leave alone right now. It's pretty dark outside." Natsu said.

"So you actually became a matured guy Natsu." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Haru.. I am giving you the hardest quest in your life. You must escort both of your aunt's to Magnolia without even letting anything happen to them." Natsu ordered.

"Yaaaay! Am I allowed to take Jackal and Tempesta with me?" Haru asked as Natsu just nodded.

"Well shall we leave?" Haru said as 3 of them left for Magnolia.

**At the outskirts of Magnolia.**

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. While they were travelling, Haru actually fell asleep in Mirajane's lap. Jackal and Tempesta also kept guard outside their carriage.

"Haru, wake up. We are there." Mirajane said as she woke up Haru.

"Alright, alright I'm waking up." Haru said.

3 of them walked to Fairy Tail guild hall.

"We are back." Mirajane said as she, Erza and Haru came inside the guild.

"Stay right where you are Haru." Laxus ordered. The demon slayer obliged

Laxus was walking towards Haru angrily. As he grabbed the Teenager from his collar.

"What is the meaning of this Laxus?" Mirajane questioned angrily.

"He was the reason you both were kidnapped." Laxus said as he was about hit Haru.

Before his punch could collide with Haru, the demon slayer brought his fist to Laxus' and shockwave sent most of the members flying.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar**" Roared Laxus as he shot a large amount of Lightning towards Haru.

"He must be down for the count." Gray said while unconsciously stripping his clothes.

As the some cleared, they all could see Haru unscathed.

"If this is how you want to play.. so be it." Haru said as he prepared his own spell.

"**Darkness Demon's Rage**" Shouted Haru as he shot a bigger roar than Laxus' one and made out of Darkness.

"**Lightning Dragon's Halberd**" Laxus shouted as he threw a halberd made out of lightning towards the roar. When both of the attack's collided, Haru's roar overpowered his halberd as the roar was about to hit the elder mage. Gray interfered.

"**Ice Make: Shield**" Gray shouted as a shield made out of Ice tried to block the roar but was overpowered as well. As the roar hit Laxus, he was knocked out in an instant. Everyone could only think 'Strong'.

Many of the members glared at Haru.

"Well, I shall take my leave. And sorry for what I did to Uncle Laxus." Haru said as he was about to leave, he was stopped by Mirajane.

"Haru if you consider me as your aunt, you won't leave right now." Mirajane ordered.

"He should leave right now! Monsters like him are a threat to us." Macao Shouted as most of the members agreed to him.

"He must be a demon, but he is a half human as well. And no matter what happens, he still is our Nephew." Erza said while glaring everyone who were agreeing with Macao.

**"Lightning Flame Demon Dragon's Roar"** Roared Yury as a roar made out of Black Flames and Lightning was shot towards Haru.

"**Demon's Right**" Haru muttered as his spell defended him and shot a black roar made out of Demonic magic towards Yury.

"YURY!" Everyone shouted.

"I am fine." Yury said as the smoke cleared to reveal Yury with a few scratches and bleeding a bit.

"Well.. I must leave now or Mother would scold me. Sorry everyone and Aunt Mira." Haru said he ran outside the guild and he threw a letter towards Mirajane.

Thank you Reading

R&R

ValinNight Thanks for your Amazing Tips.

Yours truly, Pride That suggestion you gave was amazing and I did what you said :D

-Abyss


	3. THE BIGGEST PLOT TWIST

**Chapter 3 - Haru's Letter and Jackal V.S. Haru**

What if there is another form of dragon slayer known as Demon Dragon Slayer and there is a child with that magic. Laxus' and Mirajane's son Yury Makarov Dreyar, when he was born he had tremendous amount of magic energy and the war between Legal Guilds, Magic Council and Dark guilds excluding Balam alliance was sure to be there. Takes place when Acnologia appears after Zeref called the Dragon King.

"Dear Aunt Mira, I'm sorry that because of my idiotic request you both were kidnapped and I just wanted to meet you guys since I've only heard about you guys from Dad. He misses both of you a lot but because of grandfather Zeref and his deal with him, he just can't leave Tartarus. P.S. I will miss you a lot." The letter said and Mirajane had tears, after the fight and stuff, she went to Laxus' office and read it.

"Mom." Yury Said.

"Yes Yury?" Mirajane replied.

"Why did you let Haru get away after attacking me and dad?" Yury questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Because, you were the ones who attacked him and he didn't even wanted to attack you both." Mirajane answered quickly.

"So if I go on a job with you and I attack a monster and than the monster attacks me, will you let him get away with it?" Yury justified his point with this example.

"No I wouldn't but Haru didn't have any grudge against you nor your dad or anyone at Fairy Tail but you guys attacked him and he just tried to defend himself." Mirajane defended Haru.

"Why are you defending him?" Yury said as he left the office.

**In The Main Guild Hall**

"Where is Gajeel-san?" Yury Asked.

"Laxus sent him on a 10 year quest." Erza replied.

"Ah.." Yury said with a sigh.

**Some Unknown Town**

"Lord Haru, I'll make this less painful as possible." Jackal taunted Haru with a smirk.

"..." Haru didn't reply with words instead he went and punched Jackal in the gut and sent him flying into a building.

Haru was attacked by an explosion and this made, him go serious.

"Lets get serious shall we?" Haru said.

"I already am." Jackal replied and runs towards Haru in an incredible speed. When he was about to punch him, the demon slayer just sidestepped and let him hit the wall.

"**Darkness Demon's Rage**" Haru shouted as a roar made out of darkness came out of his mouth and went towards Jackal and destroyed him.

**Cube**

"Hey dad." Haru said while entering in Master's Throne Room.

"Hey." Natsu greeted.

**Haru's Room**

Haru was setting up a communication lacrima to talk to Mirajane and Erza.

"Hey Aunt Mira." Haru greeted.

"Haru what are you doing?" Laxus said.

"I.. wanted to talk to Aunt Mira." Haru said.

"Why would she talk to someone like you now? you attacked her guild's master and you attacked me and Yury." Laxus said which angered Haru.

"Just hand over the lacrima to Aunt Mira." Haru said while trying to keep himself calm.

"What if I don't?" Laxus mocked.

"Don't.. make me beat you again." Haru said angrily.

"Why you.. brat." Laxus said angrily.

"**Darkness Explosion**" Haru used his spell on a mountain which turned into dust.

"Still want to be like that." Haru said.

"I won't give this lacrima to Mirajane." Laxus said while sweating lot.

"Laxus, what the hell is going on?" Mirajane asked while entering the room.

"Nothing... I was just talking to Haru." Laxus lied.

"..." Haru just kept quiet. Laxus left the room after a bit of arguing with Mirajane.

"Hello Haru." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Aunt Mira.. I've some important news." Haru said seriously.

"What is it?" Mirajane asked.

"Uncle Laxus.. is cheating on you." Haru said with teary eyes.

"W-what.." Mirajane stuttered.

"It's true." Haru said as he played the evidence he and his demon's got. After it was done Mirajane had tears in her eyes.

"I know it's very hard for you but I can't see anyone cheating with You Aunt Mira." Haru said with couple of tears in his eyes.

"Why do you care about me so much Haru?" Mirajane asked.

**(AN - THE BIGGEST PLOT TWIST I've MADE YET IN THIS FANFICTION)**

"Is that even supposed to be a question? It's because you are my aunt." Haru simply said.

"I'll talk to you later." Mirajane said as she turned off the communication lacrima.

"Shit... is about to get real there, I should leave for Magnolia." Haru said as he left his room and went and mounted a Dragon (Yes a Dragon).

**In Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

"LAXUS!" Mirajane yelled out.

"Yes, Mirajane?" Laxus asked simply.

"Why are you cheating on me?" Mirajane asked, which shocked the fuck out of everyone.

"What do you mean mom?" Yury questioned.

"I am not cheating... on you Mirajane." Laxus lied while sweating lot.

"Don't lie Laxus, Haru told me everything. He had his demons spying on you." Mirajane said.

"Mira, how can you believe a monster like that?" Gray roared out.

"Yeah, Mira how could you believe him?" Lucy questioned.

"Because I have proof." An unknown voice said.

"Haru.. Dragneel." Laxus whispered as he was raging.

"I have proof that Laxus' is cheating on Aunt Mira." Haru said as he threw a lacrima towards levy so she can do play it. (cuz shes brains)

After everyone saw the video, they were more than pissed off right now.

"Laxus how could you do this?" Erza shouted.

"How could you laxus?!" Mira said with tears falling off her eyes.

"Haru because of you my parents relationship became like this.. I'll kill you for this." Yury said as he charged up his magic.

"Yury... you should really know when to quit. I have an army of demons waiting for my orders and look outside the hall." Haru said as he showed the dragon.

"A... Dragon?" Gajeel asked.

"You are the one outnumbered here Haru!" Yury shouted.

"Yeah, Yury you take care of Haru. We will take care of the dragon." Wendy said with Gajeel agreeing with her.

"Well Yury would like to help me?" An Unknown voice asked.

"Jellal.." Haru muttered.

"I am going to kill you Haru! no matter what happens." Yury said as he rushed towards Haru with incredible speed.

"Not today." Haru said as he rushed towards Yury with inhuman speed and punched him in the face and threw him back.

"Damn.." Yury muttered.

**"LIGHTNING FLAME DEMON DRAGON MODE**" Yury Roared out.

"**Demon's Right**" Haru simply whispered as 4 magic seals appeared, 2 around Jellal and 2 around Yury.

"This is the spell which almost defeated Yury last time." Gray said. As the spell blasted and when the smoke cleared Yury could be seen harmed a lot and Jellal was knocked out.

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DEMON DRAGON'S FIST**" Yury shouted as he went to punch Haru. He simply sidestepped and dodged the punch.

"Play time's up." Haru said as he went and threw a barrage of punches towards Yury.

"Wendy!" Gray shouted as Wendy came to heal Yury.

"Impossible... " Wendy muttered while using her magic on Yury.

"What happened Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"H-Haru.. broke 50 bones in Yury's body." Wendy stuttered while she fixed most of the bones in Yury's body.

"Mirajane, Haru is lying!" Laxus protested while lying of course.

"**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU**" Mirajane shouted in her Demonic voice.

"**LIGHTNING DRAGONS BREAKDOWN FIST**" Laxus used his spell and was about to hit Mirajane but someone caught his hand just 5 centimeter away from her face.

"I shall not allow you to hurt Aunt Mira." Haru said as he started using his curse which traumatized. It instantly knocked out Laxus.

"Are you fine Aunt Mira?" Haru asked in his sweet and childish voice which he barely used.

"I.. I don't know." Mirajane said, Haru went to her and grabbed her and jumped out of the guild hall and mounted the dragon.

"**Divine Left**" Haru whispered as the guild hall was destroyed. (NO he didn't kill anyone)

"I am so sorry Aunt Mira." Haru apologized but what Mirajane did shocked the fuck out of Haru. She kissed him but he didn't try to pull back.

(**AN - HELL YEAH I HATE MIRAJANE X LAXUS! ValinNight! I am with you! This was my plan all the time)**

They had to pull back due to lack of oxygen. But he kissed her again after getting his breath back.

"I love you." Haru said. (Fuck yeah :p)

"I Love you too." Mirajane said as she kissed him again.

They were making out the whole time till they reached Tartarus HQ.

**E.N.D.'s Throne Room**

"I see." Natsu said, when they reached the H.Q. they went to him and told him everything.

"Well?" Haru asked impatiently.

"Well... for now we need to get Mira out of this experience" Natsu said as.

**Fairy Tail No Longer Guild Hall** (xD)

"If this is what Haru can do while he is angry, I wonder what would've happened if Natsu would be here." Gray said as he shook his violently.

"Where is Mirajane?" Laxus asked.

"First you should tell us why did you cheat on Mirajane." Gray said with everyone agreeing with him including Yury. After that Laxus started explaining everything.

"So you are saying that you cheated on her because she changed?" Gray asked.

"Yeah.. ever since Haru came here, she changed." Laxus said with Yury agreeing with him.

"You know Laxus, you should actually stop being an idiot and start realizing that you never loved Mirajane Strauss." An Unknown voice said.

"Why does Tartarus come here again and again.." Gray muttered.

"What the fuck is your business here?" Laxus asked in rage.

"Oh nothing." Mard Geer said with a smirk as he used his thorn's curse to Capture Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus and Yury.

"What the hell.. you are doing?" Yury Asked.

Others just saw one of their core members getting kidnapped.

**Prison Cell**

Everyone were tied which magical seals and shackles which did not let them use magic or move.

"What are they trying to do?" Laxus asked.

"It must be Natsu because Mard Geer doesn't take orders from anyone else." Gray said.

"What about Haru?" Lucy asked.

"No it wasn't my work." Natsu said while entering the room.

"Wasn't my work as well." Haru said.

"Then who ordered The King of Underworld to come here? Zeref?" Laxus spat.

"My.. My.. you are getting so much annoying Laxus." Ultear Said.

"Agreed." An unknown voice said.

"U-Ur.." Gray said. "I thought you died."

"Maybe.. Maybe not." Ur said in a teasing manner.

"So what are your motives?" Gajeel asked.

"You will see in a bit." Natsu said with a smirk as he used his magic and made them relive their darkest nightmares. Natsu just laughed demonically. Zeref's Son, his strongest demon, took reign again.

XPXPXPXPXPXPX

Well this is for now guys! :D Thanks for all the support you guys give and that is what makes me write more and more! :D And Speical NOTE - My other story "A different Fairy Tail" is going on Hiatus Since I am not getting any inspiration for it.

-Abyss


	4. Mavis' Spirit Returns!

Chapter 4 - Revelations And The Return of Mavis Vermillion.

SPECIAL NOTE - I know I added too many Plot Twists in my last chapter and I am sorry but I got too excited. And I know some might think Haru Can't be paired with Mirajane. E.N.D. was Zeref's creation and in the same way Haru was Natsu's creation so he is older than Mirajane. Natsu is more than 400 years old and Haru is around 50 or 40. Oh and Laxus started cheating 16 years After Yury's Birth.

**Prison Cell**

After Natsu's torture to Fairy Tail Core members, they all were separated.

"What should we do Laxus?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Gajeel spat.

"I..I don't know." Laxus replied.

"Oh I know." Someone Said.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"You know Gray, It's not good to forget your dad. I am Silver, Gray's Father." Silver Said while introducing himself.

"But.. My dad died when Deliora attacked. It's impossible." Gray said with tears in his eyes.

"I am dead but Keith one of the Nine Demon Gate's, curse revived me." Silver explained.

"So you are saying that you are a zombie?" Gajeel asked in a confused manner.

"No. Now is not the time for these talk, I'll let you guys out but you must be careful and remember if you come across Haru, Natsu, Ultear or Ur just run." Silver said.

"We can defeat Ur and Ultear." Laxus said with a smirk.

"No you cannot." Gray said while shaking his head.

"Gray is correct, you cannot defeat them since they just don't have Ice Make Magic And Arc Of Time. Ultear uses Ice Devil Slayer magic and Ur uses Ice Dragon Slayer Magic." Silver explained.

"What magic you use?" Gray asked curiously.

"I use Ice God Slayer Magic." Silver said. He punched someone behind him and threw him near Gray.

"Destroy him Gray, so my soul could rest in peace." Silver said but Gray was hesitated but in the end, he destroyed Keith.

"I give you my Ice God Slayer magic." Silver said before he vanished away. Gray saw the tattoo on his arm.

"Well it's about time we get out of this shitty cell." Laxus said while Gray untied him and Than he started untying others.

"Let's go guys." Gray said while destroying the door and destroying the guard demons. They were moving out of the place but suddenly they were stopped by someone.

"Well... Well look what we got here." The unknown person said.

"Natsu..." Laxus said.

"Well.. I am not letting you people out of here." Natsu said while getting in a battle stance.

"Yury and Gray go find another route, we will hold him off." Laxus said.

"Aye." They spoke in unison.

"No you aren't finding another way out of here." An Unknown woman said.

"Mom." Yury said.

"Oi, I am also here." Haru said while pulling a lever which revealed Lucy and Levy beaten brutally.

"Why you..." Gray said while charging his new God Slayer magic.

"Shit... we are outmatched by these people. Haru alone is strong enough to defeat all of us up." Yury said.

"**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**" Something Roared out.

"Metalicana." Gajeel quickly remembered this voice.

"**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**" Another Dragon Roared out.

"Grandeeney." Wendy whispered with tears in her eyes, as she found her Mother.

Suddenly the walls were destroyed and it revealed 2 Dragons named Metalicana and Grandeeney.

"Let's get out of here." Gajeel said while mounting Metalicana with some others.

"He is right, we don't have much time before it comes here." Grandeeney said.

"What do you mean by 'it'?" Wendy questioned while mounting her dragon with the ones left.

"Acnologia is here. I can sense him." Yury said.

"**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**" Acnologia roared, his roar was stronger than any roar.

"Well... Yury Dreyar are you ready for the mega aerial battle?" Haru asked while jumping on Acnologia.

"I am ready but I don't have a dragon." Yury accepted the challenge but didn't have any dragon.

"Don't worry. Vebrendos." Haru said while calling a dragon.

"King of Lightning Dragons, Vebrendos.." Metalicana said with an awe expression.

"**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**" Vebrendos roared out as Yury hopped on him.

"Well.. Father I am pretty sure you guys can handle them." Haru said while taking off with Acnologia.

"Guys give them a good beating for me, would ya?" Yury said with a grin, as he and his dragon flew away.

**Somewhere in Sky**

"Acnologia.." Haru ordered as Acnologia inhaled lot of air and shot his Dragon Roar towards Yury and Vebrandos.

"Shit." Yury said but Vebrandos had other plans as he shot his Lightning Dragon Roar. Both of the roars clashed but in the end Acnologia's roar overpowered the lightning roar.

"What the..." Yury said as Vebrandos shot a lightning roar towards Yury, he absorbed it. And went into Dragon Force immediately.

"Acnologia get Vebrandos. I'll take care of Yury." Haru said as he jumped off Acnologia and where he landed created a 15 Foot deep crater.

"I want you to take care of Acnologia." Yury said as he jumped down near Haru and when he landed another 15 Foot deep crater was created.

" **Darkness Drive**" Haru said as he turned on his Drive and his magic started increasing drastically.

"I'll kill you Haru." Yury said as he ran towards Haru with an inhuman speed which could even match a dragon flying.

"No you won't." Haru said as he used his Darkness magic to stop sun's ray reach them and went towards Yury and punched him in the stomach.

"Damn." Yury said as he let out his demon dragon roar.

"**DARKNESS DEMON'S ROAR**" Haru roared out as he inhaled lot of air and shot a roar which could match Acnologia's. (In his Drive Mode, his spell changes to Roar from Rage)

Both of the roar's clashed and Yury's roar was struggling but in the end, it got overpowered and a very strong was moving towards him.

"**Lightning Flame Demon Dragon's Wave**" Yury shouted as he sent a wave of lightning and flame from every side towards Haru. In return, Haru just jumped towards Yury and kicked him in the head which made Yury spit some blood.

"Why the fuck you are so strong Haru? I was supposed to be stronger than Acnologia.." Yury questioned.

"Because I was created and I am Zeref's grandson." Haru answered Yury's question as he prepared another spell.

"**Darkness Orb**" Haru said as he summoned an orb made out of Darkness magic, he threw it towards Yury. Instead of preparing another spell, he just stepped away from where the orb was aimed at but little did he know that the orb was supposed to explode. And when the orb blasted Yury was taken aback by the blast and he jumped as far as possible but got caught in the explosion.

"You were a nice opponent Yury." Haru whispered and he started walking towards Cube. Suddenly Yury came out of the explosion radius and kicked Haru in the head which made him spit some blood.

"I am not going down so easily." Yury said as he ex-quipped a sword which he used when he low in magic.

"And here I thought the Mighty Yury Dreyar who was supposed to kill Acnologia was destroyed." Haru said as he used his Darkness magic to make 2 swords.

"Here goes nothing." Yury said as he launched himself towards Haru and used his magic to power his sword. Haru used both of his swords to block the attack and now both of them were in a sword lock. (i didn't know how to write sword battles.)

Their sword fight lasted for 50 mins and Than they both were exhausted.

**In The Sky**

Acnologia just took Vebrendos' life.

**Back to the ground.**

"Yury, I'm sorry." Haru said as he used Demon's Right which knocked the shit out of Yury and knocked him out. Haru dragged Yury back to Cube.

**Prison Area**

Natsu was toying with Laxus, Gray and Gajeel.

"Well dad I thought you'd defeat them by now.." Haru said while entering the scene while he dragged Yury.

"Are you serious? Yury was destroyed! So easily?!" Laxus, Gray and Gajeel shouted.

"It's about time I finish what we started." Natsu said as he started using his magic which made 3 of them live their worst nightmares.

"I am not letting my children die." Someone Said.

"Mother..." Natsu whispered.

"Master Mavis!" A now awaken Yury shouted.

"** Fairy Light**" Mavis shouted as very bright light blinded everyone and when the light died, all the Fairy Tail members were gone.

"Shit, they got away." Haru muttered under his breath.

"Regroup everyone." Natsu ordered as Ur, Ultear, Mirajane, Haru and Mard Geer came to him.

"Well, Mavis' spirit is here, so it's obvious we need to bring someone." Natsu said which made Everyone smile.

Yours truly, Pride - I know what you are saying but remember Haru is a demon'ish so he was like created and Than sealed like E.N.D. is right now, not in the fanfiction. and We cannot trust Laxus' words, he started cheating on Mirajane when Yury was 16 years old

ValinNight - Senpai! I don't like Mirajane x Laxus That's why I did the epic Plot Twist.

Thanks for reading

R&R

-Abyss


	5. Truth and Revelations

Chapter 5 - Recruitment and Preparations For The War!

Every demon in Tartarus was in the main assembly hall. They were grieving for the deaths of Keith, Jackal and of course, Silver's betrayal.

"The reason our comrades were destroyed is that they were weak! and only the strong ones survive!" Natsu said, he was on a stage with Haru, Ur, Ultear, Mard Geer and Mirajane behind him.

"ALL HAIL ETHERIOUS." Haru Roared out.

"ALL HAIL ETHERIOUS." Everyone roared out.

"Meet me in the office." Natsu said as he left.

**E.N.D. Throne**

The room was quite expensive, as it had a throne, it had a library, couches and many more stuff.

"Well... since Silver betrayed, Keith and Jackal destroyed, the 9 demon gates are now 6." Mard Geer reported.

"Let them be... pathetic weaklings like them shouldn't even exist." Natsu said as he went to his bookshelf and took out one book. "After all, we have this." Natsu added with a smirk.

"Why don't you create some new demons Master?" Mard Geer suggested.

"Noo... It's way too boring and It takes a lot of energy." Natsu denied the suggestion.

"Haru, I want you to send someone to spy on Fairy Tail." Natsu ordered and Haru just nodded and left.

**Somewhere in Cube**

"So my plan worked? Good Job Kyouka and Sayla." Someone said to the 2 demons.

"It's our pleasure Lord E.N.D." Sayla said with Kyouka agreeing with her.

"What plan?" An unknown person said while walking towards Natsu, Kyouka and Sayla.

"Ultear what are you doing here?" Natsu questioned with a small hint of fear of his plan getting exposed.

"Hey, I am also here." Haru said while coming towards the others.

"It's nothing Haru and Ultear." Natsu said with a small grin on his lips.

"Sayla what is this so called "plan" you guys were talking about?" Haru asked while his magic power raised to another level.

"We used Sayla's curse to make You and Mirajane fall for each other and let her join our ranks." Kyouka shouted everything without thinking as she was scared a bit.

"Kyouka!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So... you mean that-" Haru was cut off by Natsu.

"That you were manipulated? Sorry Haru but this was the best for us." Natsu said while trying to explain everything to Haru.

"If you say so." Haru said while leaving but Ultear knew that they were hiding something but left anyways.

**Fairy Tail Secret Base**

"Master Mavis we thought-" Everyone were cut off by Mavis.

"Yes I was dead before my son turned into his real form." Mavis told everyone with a small hint of concern for Natsu on her face.

"Natsu is your son isn't he?" Gray questioned while clenching on his new magic.

"Yes but he isn't actually my son, hundreds of years ago Me and Zeref used our magic to resurrect a kid who died, instead of being a human, he became a demon and became the strongest demon Zeref and I ever created. We both had put spells on him which didn't allow him to become a demon." Mavis explain with couple of tears in her eyes as she told everyone about her son.

"So is there any way we can stop him?" Laxus asked in his pissed tone.

"No, even with my help, I doubt we could stop Natsu, Haru and Zeref." Mavis explained with a saddened look on her face as she wasn't able to help her guild.

"Maybe we can help." Metallicana said while flapping his metallic wings out.

"Right we are here to help you." Grandeeney said.

"But they have Acnologia and maybe Igneel, how are we going to stand up to them?" Gray questioned as he witnessed Acnologia again.

"That is something which only Yury could deal with." The dragons spoke at unison.

"But I don't think I could defeat him, after the amazing strength he showed." Yury said while frowning.

"Yes it is true that Acnologia became insanely strong in those 17 years." An unknown voice spoke to them.

"Who the hell is there?" Gray questioned while readying his magic.

"Oh Gray, it's me." The voice said.

"Natsu, what business you have here?" Gray questioned.

"I came to talk to Mo-Mavis Vermillion." Natsu corrected himself from calling Mavis his mom but, she found that he was about to call her mom but corrected himself.

"Where are you anyway?" Gajeel asked while trying to find Natsu.

"This is a thought projection." Natsu said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Well shall we?" Natsu asked Mavis, instead of answering she just nodded.

**In a Very Secret Room**

"Mom..." Natsu called Mavis his mom which made her slightly happy.

"Natsu, why were you kidnapping the people who were your nakama's?" Mavis questioned in an angry tone.

"Because it's fated that a war will take place and I am to lead the Dark side, whereas you are to lead the light side. Mother why aren't you teaming up with your Son and the guy you love so much?" Natsu explained while questioning Mavis of her true motives.

"I cannot abandon my responsibility on Fairy Tail." Mavis simply replied in a cold manner.

"If this is what you want mother, but if we meet on the battle field I'll not hesitate to fight you. Even though I care about you the most in Fairy Tail." Natsu said while showing his kind side and crying a bit as his thought projection disappeared. Just before it disappeared Natsu said "I love you mom." which made Mavis cry in happiness that her son loves her.

**Cube**

"Mard Geer I really didn't know that you were getting old." Haru mocked Mard geer, they were sparring with each other.

"I am not trying to fight right now Lord Haru. I am thinking about something." Mard Geer replied as he stopped fighting and came near Haru.

"What is that plan about." Haru questioned, Mard Geer just started walking towards his throne and the younger demon followed him.

**In a Very Large Hall owned by Tartarus**.

Every demon of Tartarus was standing there getting ready for war, while Natsu ordered them what to do.

"Our 9 Demon gates have turned into 6 demons which isn't good. That's why we are going to find humans who are capable of becoming a demon." Natsu ordered while looking towards Sayla and Kyouka.

"Sayla and Kyouka are going to be leaders in this task and I don't want any of you to fail. Understood?" Natsu ordered.

"Thank you master for entrusting us for this task." Sayla said with Kyouka agreeing with her.

"Oh and don't compromise this task, it is very important for us to handle this situation very carefully, that's why you both are sent for this task." Natsu reminded the elder demons to be very careful.

**Mard Geer's Throne Room**

"So what are you thinking Mard?" Haru asked using his First name instead of his full after a long time.

"Oh nothing much, just thinking about how to deal with Mavis Vermillion." Mard Geer stated while thinking.

"We could deploy Dad for dealing with her, after all his power triumphs hers." Haru suggested with a frown on his face.

"Impossible, Master wouldn't be able to defeat her. Mavis Vermillion is after all mother of Master E.N.D." Mard Geer stated while getting a book from his office and handing it over to Haru.

"What's this?" Haru questioned with an amused look on his face.

"This is.." Mard Geer was about to finish his sentence but Abyss cut the scene, to keep it a suspense (:

**Master E.N.D.'s Office**

"Natsu you haven't been able to give me much time." Ultear said while hugging Natsu from behind and a sad look on her face.

"You know this war and stuff. I promise after this end's i'll give you all my time." Natsu said while kissing Ultear.

"Great." Ultear said

**Next Day At Fairy Tail **

"Again Gajeel." Metalicana said, he had started training to use his Dragon Force without using an outside source to unlock it.

"**IRON DRAGON'S ROAR**" Gajeel roared out more than usual amount of roar out of his mouth which hit Metalicana and which actually hurted the dragon.

"**IRON DRAGON'S SWORD" **Gajeel shouted as his hand turned into an iron sword and he rushed to attack Metalicana, after his attack made contact with the Iron Dragon, the dragon was actually hurt.

"Again Gajeel, this time I am going to fight back now." Metalicana said as he was prepared to fight now.

"Alright Pop's but if you get hurt, I am not responsible." Gajeel said as he was about to shoot his dragon roar a kawaii voice interrupted the training.

"Mind if I join?" Wendy asked while tilting her head which made her look more cute.

"Child, I believe you shouldn't fight with these people. They are very strong." Carla said with her usual commanding tone.

"Oh don't you worry." Grandeeney said while sending her Sky Dragon's Roar towards Wendy as the dragon slayer absorbed it, she went into Dragon Force instantly.

"Now I can." Wendy said as she had dragon scales on her face and hands and she started rushing towards Gajeel to help him.

"Dragon's Vs Dragon Slayers." Gajeel and Metalicana said while preparing to fight.

"**Sky Dragon's** **Roar**." Wendy shot out her roar towards Gajeel as he turned both of his hands into clubs and started moving in a very fast speed, which shocked the dragons and before they could react, the iron dragon slayer had both of his clubs hitting the dragons.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar.**" Gajeel and Metalicana said as they shot out a huge amount of dragon roar towards their enemies.

"**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**." Wendy said as she dodged Metalicana and Grandeeney's attacks and attacked the sky dragon.

"Wendy, I never taught you that spell, is it yours?" Grandeeney asked in a very amused tone.

"No... Natsu taught me this." Wendy said on verge of tears as she remembered their fight with Hades.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Mavis said while entering the scene.

"Alright." The Dragons and their foster parents said.

**A while later**

Everyone at the now remade guild hall were chatting, laughing and drinking. Suddenly the doors opened which made everyone turn their heads towards the door. It revealed a young man of average height, he had a slightly toned body, he had black hair and he wore a black shirt with white trousers.

"State your business here." Laxus said as the responsibility of the guild master, he is supposed to be the first one to ask that.

"I..I am here to join the guild." The man said with a smile on his face.

"What is your name and are you related to any Dark Guild?" Laxus questioned with an angry and sad emotion for some unknown reason.

"My.. My name is Shido Itsuka, I use Dragon Slayer magic and my element is snow." The person now named Shido introduced himself with a grin which was just like Natsu's.

"You are also a dragon slayer?" Laxus asked in an amused tone with a small hint of fear on his face.

"You mean there are other Dragon slayers in this guild?" Shido asked very happily.

"I am Gajeel, The Iron Dragon Slayer and this is Wendy, The Sky Dragon Slayer." Gajeel introduced himself and Wendy.

"Who taught you Dragon Slayer Magic?" Wendy asked but after hearing that Shido's expression turned into a sad one.

"Grimtooth." Shido answered the question very happily.

"Where is he now?" Gajeel asked but cursed himself after remembering that every dragon left on July 7, X777.

"Don't know, he left 1 year ago and I am still trying to find him." Shido answered the questioned very unhappily.

"But our dragons left on year X777." Gajeel exclaimed in a very shocked manner.

"He isn't actually a dragon, but he has the ability to turn into one." Shido stated in a tone which could even defeat Erza's strict tone.

"What the fuck?" Laxus exclaimed suddenly with a hint of confusion on his face.

"That I don't know how he did or what he did for that.. but that's all I know." Shido said while coming inside the guild hall.

"So can I join?" Shido asked with an impatient expression on his face.

"Sure, Erza can you give him the Guild's Insignia?" Laxus asked Erza while allowing Shido to join the guild.

"Blue on my chest please." Shido said as he reached Erza and took off his shirt and got his insignia.

**Somewhere in Magnolia**

"Master first step to our goal is finished. Moving on to second one." Shido spoke to someone through Communication Lacrima.

"Good job Shido, not much of a surprise, they let anyone join.. and you after all are E.N.D.'s Creation you must be the best." Natsu said, it showed that Shido was one of Tartarus and E.N.D.'s Creation.

Well We are done for now! Hope to see you guys sooner or later :D

-Abyss


End file.
